Mandalore's Vendetta
by Nightshroud
Summary: Jango and Zam are hired by a mysterious client on Coruscant. All is not as it seems, though, and Jango soon finds his loved ones on the line. Will he have to make the most difficult choice he's ever been faced with?
1. An Intriguing Bounty

**Chapter 1: An Intriguing Bounty**

**

* * *

Nightshroud:** I am still so in love with JangoxZam that I've decided to do a short story, since I loved doing my Jango's Valentine oneshot. Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Jango? Jango!"

Zam knocked loudly against the door again. She huffed loudly and was about to walk away when Jango opened the door. She was about to blast him out for making her wait like that, but she stopped short when she saw his weary face.

"Tough night?" she said softly. He didn't answer, but held the door open for her to come in. She walked into the kitchen to see little Boba, about five now she thought, sitting at the table. He seemed happy enough, so she found it unlikely that he had kept Jango up.

_"I wonder what's wrong?"_ she thought.

"Hi, Zam!" Boba said with a smile. Zam took her veil off and smiled back sweetly.

"Hey there. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine. Daddy takes good care of me."

Zam smiled and looked at Jango, who was standing watching them. Jango looked past her to Boba.

"Boba, go to your room. I need to talk to Zam."

Boba nodded and left for his room. Once he had shut the door, Zam looked toward Jango.

"So what did you call me for?" she asked him "I assume it wasn't for company."

"A mission to Tantive V. Apparently, the officials of the planet captured a Jedi and started experimenting on him. The experimentation caused him to lose sanity, and now he is mindlessly slaughtering the people of the planet."

"And we have to get rid of him, right?"

"Precisely."

Zam smirked before pulling her veil back on. "And you couldn't resist a bounty on a Jedi."

Jango retrieved his helmet from the closet. "The price didn't hurt either."

"How much?" she asked, that greedy twinkle showing in her eye.

"Three hundred thousand credits," he replied casually, noticing how her eyes widened.

"Very nice."

He nodded and walked over to Boba's room. Zam followed a few steps behind and watched as he entered the room.

"I'm going to be going away for a while, all right, Boba? I've told Taun We to look after you."

Boba nodded before running over and hugging his father. "I'll miss you, dad."

Jango smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him in a protective embrace. Zam couldn't help but smile as she watched Jango embrace his son. It just seemed so unbelievable, no matter how many times she saw it.

"I'll be back soon," Jango said after a few moments. Boba nodded and stepped back as Jango placed his helmet on. Zam noticed how Boba's face beamed with pride seeing his father in his full armor.

"Take care."

Jango walked past Zam and motioned with his hand. Zam smiled and waved to Boba, then followed Jango out the door.

* * *

"I have to say, I never thought you the father type, until today," Zam said to Jango as he piloted Slave I to Tantative V. 

"And I never thought you the mother type, but Boba seems to think you a good one."

"And what do you think?" she ventured. She studied his face as the corners of his mouth turned up in a faint smile.

"I could get used to having you around, if Boba likes it."

Zam figured she's got enough out of him, and prying further would cause him to put up defenses, so she contended herself with discreetly watching him. She wasn't sure when his handsome, exotic features, calm, collected personality, and warm, sing-song voice had caught her attention, but she found herself completely intigued by him.

_"Jango...I could get used to being around you, too..."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good first chapter? Hope so. I know it's not very fascinating (yet), but it is only the first chapter. Trsut me, it will get much better. The next chapter will be up soon, so look for it! 8D 


	2. A Force to be Reckoned With

**Chapter 2: A Force to be Reckoned With**

**

* * *

Nightshroud:** Thank you. JediCooper555! Your review is most appreciated. Yes, the Fetts are uberly awesome! 8D Anyway, here comes chapter two!

* * *

"Is that him?" asked Zam, from their hiding spot. They had landed Slave I some distance away so as not to attract attention. They were in the industrial section of the capital city on Tantative V. The Jedi, who Jango had named as Lumaru Vondora, was hacking midlessly at some machinery on the patform near them. His eyes were glazed and murderous (like Anakin's when he went on his little killing spree at the Jedi temple), dark circles where under his eyes (Zam figured he hadn't gotten sleep since going insane), and his hair and clothes were drenched in perspiration. Jango noticed Zam's shiver, and said gently:

"Don't worry. I'd be more afraid if we were fighting a Jedi in his right mind. As it is, he won't be able to think clearly enough to use the 'Force' effectively."

"Right," said Zam, comforted by the strength and resolve in Jango's voice.

"Now, a bounty hunter's greatest advantage against a Jedi is mobility. I should be able to outmaneuver him with my jet pack, but you don't have that added advantage. Thats' why I want you to stay here at the entrance to the platform and give me cover fire."

Zam knew better than to disagree with Jango; besides, she rather agreed with him. So she gave him a nod, and he nodded back.

"Jango-"

Before she could finish, he flew off toward the Jedi, firing a shot with his blaster.

"Be careful."

Lumaru heard the sound of the gun and brought his saber up in time to block the shot. Jango swerved to the side as the blast was deflected back at him. Lumaru leaped into the air and slashed at him, but Jango quickly shut his jet pack off and dropped toward the ground, rebooting it in time to miss the ground and land on some nearby crates. Lumaru lunged at Jango, but a blaster shot hit him in the arm, sending him crashing into the crates. Jango nodded to Zam, who gave a smirk back. Jango jumped back as Lumaru's light saber slashed through the crates where he was standing. Jango activated his jet pack and fired a volley of laser blasts. Lumaru dodged most, but was hit in the leg with one. Lumaru growled like a wild animal and charged at him.

_"Zam's shot in his arm and my shot in his leg should have crippled him by now, but he moves like he was never even hit. Is he so detatched that he doesn't feel pain anymore?"_

Jango managed to punch the arm that Lumaru was holding his lightsaber. The lightsaber was knocked from his hand, but he managed to tackle Jango to the ground. Lumaru punched at Jango, but he rolled out fo the way and kicked the crazed Jedi in the face. Lumaru fell back, then jumped as Zam's blaster shot hit the ground where he was laying. He eyed her wickedly, then snatched up his lightsaber and ran at her. She let off another shot, but this time Lumaru deflected it back at her. Zam ducked as the laser blast grazed her shoulder. She dropped the blaster as she clutched her shoulder, then suddenly looked up as Lumaru ran straight at her.

"Zam! Move!" she heard Jango yell. She felt paralyzed as the Jedi poised his lightsaber to strike. Suddenly she saw Jango fly into the air and shoot his wrist cable off. It caught around Lumaru's ankles, dropping him to the ground. The lightsbare dropped from his hands, and Zam quickly snatched it up. Zam hurled the weapon to Jango, but Lumaru tugged the line around his legs, pulling Jango to the ground. Lumaru then leaped into the air, grabbed the lightsaber, and cut the cable binding his legs. Zam tried to help Jango up, but he pushed her away.

"Stay back," he ordered quietly. The Jedi grinned wickedly and ran at them, twirling his lightsaber about. He brought it down on Jango, but he rolled to the side and slashed across the Jedi's side with a vibroblade. Lumaru stumbled forward, giving Zam enough time to dash past him and take her position next to Jango. They backed further down the bridge and onto the platform.

"We'll have to try to maintain this position,"Jango told her. She nodded nervously as the Jedi approached them. This time he held his hand out, his finger tips extended. Jango had seen this move before, since Count Dooku used it prominently.

"Zam, it's Force Lightning! Watch-"

He saw the panicked look in her eyes as Lumaru aimed the attack at her. Without thinking, he jumped in front of her. The lightning hit him, causing him to clench his teeth and gasp in pain. When Lumaru had stopped, he sank to the ground.

"Jango!"

Lumaru started walking towards them before increasing to a run. Jango winced and forced himself to stand. He activated his jet pack, but all he got was a shower of sparks.

_"My jet pack is shot! Damn it!"_

As Lumaru swung, Jango elbowed him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. The Jedi smirked and threw his hand out, force pushing Zam off the platform (like the ones in Kamino that have the edge, but slope downward on the outside).

"Zam!"

Jango ran towards the edge of the platform and jumped off. He slid down and snatched Zam's hand just as she fell off the edge.

"I-urgh-got you."

He winced in pain from the lightning, but held on tightly to her hand. Zam looked worried, especially when her eyes drifted upward to see the crazed Jedi jump off the platform and start racing toward them.

"Zam...do you trust me?"

Zam took a moment to answer, not because she needed time to think, but because she was so shocked that the answer came so easily.

"Yes."

He held on for a moment, then let go of her hand. She watched as she slowly dropped away from him.

"But...how could he-?"

She was thrown out of her thoughts when she landed with a thud on something hard. She looked around to see that she hand landed on a maintenace platform below the one they had been on.

"Jango..."

She looked up, but couldn't see what was happening from her position.

* * *

Jango felt his heart shoot into his throat as he watched Zam fall. But only had a second to think of that before he turned and retrieved his blaster. As his hand closed around it, he looked up to see Lumaru only a few feet in front of him and still charging. He shot the blast point blank, blasting the Jedi right in the heart. But even in death, the Jedi still seemed to be bent on murder. His body still charged forward and collided into Jango, throwing both off the platform.

* * *

Zam heard the blast, followed by a thud, and almost screamed with horror as Jango and the Jedi fell off the platform in front of her. 

"Jango!"

Both bodies seemed to melt into the darkness as Zam fell to her knees, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Jango..."

Suddenly she heard a ping as a cable wrapped itself around one of the bars on the platform. She raced to the edge to see a cable leading down into t he darkness, and Jango weakly trying to scale it.

"Jango! C'mon, you can make it!"

Jango heaved himself up higher, ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles and the searing pain in his back from the force lightning. He looked up to see Zam watching him, her face worried and desperate.

"Zam..." he murmured. He gave another heave and pulled himself up higher. As he came in reach, Zam hauled him onto the platform, and he collapsed in a heavy pant.

"Jango, are you all right?" she asked, gingerly removing his helmet. He didn't respond, and had likely passed out. His face was twisted in pain and covered with sweat.

She gently pulled him onto her lap, and wiped his face with her glove. She held his hand and murmured softly to him, and he seemed to relax somewhat.

"Well, I know I can't lift Jango for any amount of credits, so I guess we're stuck here till he wakes up."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and propped herself against the side of the platform.

"Get some sleep. You deserve it."

She brushed his cheek with her ungloved hand, then sank into contended sleep.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope the fight was good! I had this one planned out, since I daydreamed it a few days ago. And I know only Palpatine, Yoda, and Dooku use Force Lightning, but it spiced things up, no? Hehe well I hope it kept you on the edge of your seat! More to come very soon, so review and show the love! 8D 


	3. Stuck with You and Enjoying It

**Chapter 3: Stuck with You...and Enjoying It**

**

* * *

Nightshroud:** Thank you again., JediCooper555. And many thanks to Keeper-of-the-Cheese for deciding to become a reader/reviewer! And of course, Gingercake, my Jango authoress idol! 8D You added it to a C2! Oh, thank you! I love ti when people add my work to C2s. Makes me feel even more special. Okay, back to business. This chapter isn't much action, but some nice fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Zam yawned and stretched her limbs. She suddenly realized that her lap was significantly lighter, and opened her eyes. Jango was no longer resting on her, but sitting a few feet away.

_"Damn, I was enjoying that."_

"Feeling better?" she ventured.

"Somewhat," he answered back. She crawled over and inspected his activity. He seemed to be tinkering with his jet pack, but Zam couldn't tell from his expression whether he'd made any progress.

"Any luck?"

He sighed and leaned back. After wiping his forehead, he gave her a glance. "Let's just say if things don't get better, we could be here a while."

_"I don't know if I'd mind..."_ she thought to herself. Jango went back to tinkering and fiddling with his jet pack. Zam suddenly gasped, causing Jango to jump.

"What?" he asked.

"How will we collect the bounty if we don't have proof that we killed the Jedi?" she asked. Jango gave her an annoyed look and gestured to where the Jedi's head lay near the edge of the platform.

"I already thought of that. And don't startle me like that."

"Sorry."

Zam cringed slightly at the sight of the dismembered head, but thought better of verbalizing her disgust.

"So what exactly is the problem with it?" she asked. Jango was beginning to get irritated with her constant questions, but he sighed and obliged her.

"The force lightning fried the internal circuitry. I'm trying to rewire the circuits and reroute the power source."

Zam nodded and shifted to a position across from him. As long as she'd known Jango, he was a man of few words. She figured he would continue to sit in silence as long as possible, unless he needed to address her. She yawned and stretched, causing Jango to look up at her.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

To Zam, it sounded like an invitation to do something besides bothering him.

"What, you don't enjoy my company?" she asked, her teasing smile hidden behind her mask. By now, Jango knew when Zam was teasing, even without seeing her facial expression.

"I didn't say that," he replied cooly. Zam leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were saying you like me."

"And if I did? Heh, partner."

Zam blushed slightly, not sure if she was understanding his meaning.

"What do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I don't," he replied, a subtle smile playing on his lips. Zam felt herself heating up, and for once felt at a loss of words. Fortunately, Zam heard a click, and Jango stood to his feet.

"I think I can get us three seconds out of my jet pack, which means we have little time to make it up."

Jango retrieved his helmet and the Jedi's head, and stood ready to take off.

"Ready?" he asked. Zam nodded and took his outstretched hand. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not painfully, and took a moment of preparation. Zam's arms crept up around his kneck as she braced herself for lift off. She'd never felt so secure as she did that moment, so close to him, encircle by his strong arms. She wished that moment could last longer, but Jango immediately spoke up.

"Hang on."

He activated his jet pack and they shot into the air. Zam held her breath as she counted the seconds. Jango just managed to maneuver them over the platform before the jet pack gave out. They fell to the ground with a crash. Zam cursed and picked herself up. She had a few scratches, and her body felt sore, but she didn't feel like anything had been broken or injured. She turned and saw Jango still on the ground. His teeth were clenched, but he made no sounds of complaint.

"Let's go," he said, forcing himself up.

"Are you okay?" Zam asked, concerned.

"I'll manage," he replied, walking towards Slave I.

_"Hell, could Jango possibly be a more evasive person?"_

Zam sighed and followed after him onto the ship.

* * *

"Here's your bounty," Jango replied, shaking the table by throwing the Jedi's head on it. The prime minister of Tantative 5 looked up in surprise. 

"Jango Fett? I should have known you'd be the one to defeat the Jedi!" Jango crossed his arms and stared coldly at the man.

"And I should have let that Jedi kill you all, but I do have priorities. Now, the reward?"

"Uh, r-right."

The prime minister hurriedly motioned to his attendant, who returned with the 300,000 credits. Jango motioned to Zam and they left the building.

"Haha! You should have seen the prime minister squirm when you said that!" Zam said with a laugh, leaning on Jango as they walked to the ship. The corners of Jango's mouth tilted upward in that rare smile.

"I'm glad I was able to entertain you."

"You always entertain me, Jango," Zam said with a wink before running ahead of him into Slave I. This time Jango gave a real smile. Too bad Zam wasn't there to see it.

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Not too exciting, but the bridge to the next chap, which is fluff heavy. Hehe. 8D Hope you liked. Leave a review my wonderful readers! 


	4. Crashing with the Fetts

**Chapter 4: Crashing with the Fetts****

* * *

Nightshroud:** Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Keeper-of-the-Cheese, we probably weren't thinking of the same height. It was only about fifty feet (or maybe that still is too much haha). Well anyway, as promised, this is an extra fluffy chapter.

* * *

Zam yawned and looked around. Slave I was landing on Kamino. She figured that's what had shaken her from her sleep.

"Sleep well?" asked Jango, throwing a glance in her direction. Zam shrugged.

"I've slept _better_."

"Sorry to hear that," Jango said with a very slight grin. Slave I stopped humming as the ship finally landed. As Zam walked out onto the platform, Jango stopped her.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Probably the Outlander's Club until my next job."

"Why don't you stay here with us?" he asked, gauging her reaction.

"With you? Here in Kamino?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"That's what I said," he replied. Zam grinned.

"I guess this means you trust me now."

"I've been through enough with you to trust you," he said. Zam thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure, I'll stay with you guys."

Jango nodded and Zam followed him into the building.

* * *

"Ah, Jango. Was your trip profitable?" asked Taun We as he entered the apartment. Jango face lightened as Boba appeared next to Taun We. 

"Yes," he replied, kneeling down to greet his son. Taun We nodded and excused herself from the room.

"I'm glad your back, dad!" Boba exclaimed. As his arms touched Jango's back, Zam noticed his face tighten.

_"Is something wrong with Jango?"_ she wondered.

"All right, Boba. It's late now. Go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Boba nodded and walked off to his room. As Jango watched him go, Zam walked up next to him.

"He's a good kid," she said looking up at him. Jango's eyes remained fixed ahead.

"Yes, he is."

Zam placed her hand on Jango's back, and his face tightened again.

_"His back...is it...the force lightning...?"_

"Jango, are you hurt?"

"I'll manage," he said, walking away from her. Dam him and his evasiveness.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away. I'm making sure you get treated. Come on."

Zam grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom.

* * *

Zam pulled off her gloves and took off her helmet before looking at Jango. He had already changed into his normal house clothes, and stood watching her steadily. 

"All right, let me see how bad it is."

Jango turned, and to Zam's surprise (though really, what else was she expecting?) removed his shirt. She blinked and tried not to stare at his muscles. Her eyes drifted across his back, till she saw angry red burn marks and raw skin.

"Jango...It's worse than I thought."

Jango remained silent, as Zam continued on.

"I'll apply some antibiotic cream to heal the burns and prevent infection, then wrap them."

She got out some cream, then took some into her hand.

"This may sting," she said gently. He nodded, and she slowly rubbed it onto his back. His muscles tightened from the pain, but he remained silent.

_"I wish I was as tough as him..."_ Zam found herself thinking.

"Done yet?" he asked in a steady voice. Zam blinked, and realized she must have been absent-mindedly rubbing his back.

"Uh, yeah, that should be enough for now," she said, trying to fight the blush creeping onto her face. She retrieved the bandages and stood behind him, wrapping them around his back and chest. She discreetly let her fingers brush against his chest, since she figured she'd never get another chance to have him like this.

"Doing all right?" she asked as she fixed the bandages in place.

"I'll manage," he replied yet again. Zam sighed and put the medical things away.

"I wish I was a robot like you," she teased. "My whole body is sore, and my shoulders are killing me."

"Your shoulders?" he asked, turning around. Zam gulped and looked away, resisting the urge to stare and gape.

"Yeah..."

He stepped forward and his arms around her and brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. Zam blinked as his fingers pressed firmly into her skin, massaging her sore places. Zam couldn't help but blush, what with him massaging her, in his room, he being half naked.

"Better?" he asked. She looked up, and her mouth moved slightly, but she found she couldn't speak.

"Speechless?" he asked, a small quirk forming at the corners of his mouth. She blushed even deeper from embarrassment. Then she suddenly froze as he stepped even closer, lowering his head to level his eyes with hers.

_"W-what is he doing?"_ she wondered, her heart speeding up.

"...Jango..."

Suddenly both were startled by the sound of the door opening. Jango removed his arms and allowed Zam to step away. Boba peeked his head in and grinned at Zam before looking at Jango.

"Dad, you never told me the story," he said. Jango smiled and patted his head.

"Go to your room, and I'll be right there to tell it to you."

Boba nodded and ran off to his room. Jango silently turned and put his shirt back on, keeping quiet. Zam suddenly felt awkwardly distant from him, when they had just been so close...so intimate. Jango opened the door, and gave a look that asked if she was coming. She nodded, and followed him to Boba's room.

* * *

Zam leaned against the wall and smiled as she watched Jango tell Boba the story of Jaster Mereel. Boba seemed captivated by the story. Zam thought it must be that Jango was such a good story-teller. She wondered whether that was because he was naturally gifted, or he had a lot of practice with this. As Jango finished, Boba's eyes began to blink. 

"Goodnight, Boba."

Jango kissed the top of Boba's head, then followed Zam out of the room before softly closing the door.

"You seemed quite attached to Jaster," said Zam, once they were back in his room. "For a bounty hunter, I thought attachments were deadly," she asked, smiling slyly.

"But I'm also a Mandalorian, and family means everything," he said. Then he seemed to inspect her clothes.

"You can't sleep in that," he said, referring to her damp purple suit. Zam crossed her arms and said sarcastically:

"In case you hadn't noticed, I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Then you'll have to wear something of mine," he said, walking over to the closet. Zam silently watched him, contemplating his words.

_"For a Mandalorian, family means everything...Maybe that's why he's so good to Boba, even though he doesn't believe in attachment. But then, what about me? Where do I fit in..."_

"Here," he said, holding a change of clothes in front of her. Jango blinked then turned as she pulled off her clothes and slipped into the ones he handed her.

"You can look now," she said quietly. He turned, then couldn't help but smile. There was something he liked about seeing her in his clothes.

"What?" she asked, suspicious of his smile.

"Nothing," he replied, walking over to his bed.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep out in-"

"I can't take your bed. You need it if you're going to get better."

"I don't have many guests, but I do know enough to be polite."

"Well...we could both share the bed," she offered. Jango raised an eyebrow, causing Zam to hastily continue.

"I mean, it's not like we haven't had to share space on missions. And besides, we won't be doing anything."

Jango nodded, then lifted the thin sheets of the bed and slid in. Zam hesitated, then climbed in on the other side. She wasn't sure why Jango had a bed for two people when he was single, but she figured he might just like space. Of course, that seemed unlikely when he resumed his normal sleeping position: flat on his back, straight and rigid, and arms folded across his chest.

_"How like him..."_ she thought with a smile. She tried to get comfortable, but she was terribly cold, with the chilly weather of Kamino and the absence of any warm, thick blankets. She pulled the thin sheets up and shivered. By now, she was sure Jango was asleep. She sighed and curled up, but couldn't get any warmer.

"Still awake?" he asked without opening his eyes. She felt embarrassed and said in a small voice:

"It's so cold, I couldn't get to sleep. Umm...do you mind if I move closer to you?"

Jango didn't respond, so she figured he had fallen asleep, or was ignoring her. But finally he responded.

"Do as you like."

Zam grinned as she scooted next to him. Of course, he couldn't come right out and say that he didn't mind her sleeping next to him. She rested her head against his arm, then slowly drifted to sleep. Jango slowly smiled, then tilted his head to rest beside hers.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good? Hope so. I wanted to make it cute and fluffy, without it being too OOC. Next chapter will be another assignment, and the basis of the story. Make sure to review and keep reading! 8D 


	5. Suspicions

**Chapter 5: Suspicions****

* * *

Nightshroud:** Thanks for the reviews! Glad you decided to become a reader, sorastwin95. Also, if that story is a Jango/Boba Fett fic, make sure you let me know. 8D All right, remember that little description beneath my story? This is where that all comes in t play, so pay close attention. Also, something BIG happens in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, since no one knows what Jango's kitchen looks like, I took the initiative of designing it myself. So, it's raised up, and has the counter in an L shape, with an island in the middle with stools around it. K?

* * *

Zam smiled and tried to nudge her head farther into Jango's arm. When she felt nothing, she turned and noticed that he was gone.

_"Must be morning already..."_ she thought with a yawn. She got up and exited Jango's room when a delicious smell reached her nose.

_"Someone's cooking?"_

She walked into the kitchen to see Jango cooking eggs and bacon, softly humming to himself. Zam took a seat at the island and smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"You could fill a book - a lot of books with things you don't know about me."

Zam didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed, so she remained silent. Zam turned and saw Boba walk sleepily out of his room.

"Good morning, dad. Morning, Zam!"

Zam smiled. "Get a good night sleep?"

He nodded happily. "Did you?"

Zam looked over slyly at Jango. "Yes, I did. The accomodations were quite nice."

She noticed Jango stop and stiffen, causing her to stifle a giggle. Boba watched curiously, but didn't know what to make of it.

"Boba, why don't you freshen up?" said Jango. Boba nodded and ran off for the bathroom.

_"I wonder if Jango already took his shower. Damn, I should have been awake for that!"_

"Zam, there's the business of the bounty from the Jedi."

He walked over to closet and pulled out a data pad.

"With 300,000 credits, we should each get 150,000. Should I transfer it to your account?"

He retrieved a pen and was about to send it when Zam caught his hand. He sent her a questioning look.

"Why don't you keep it, Jango? After all, you did save my life twice back there."

"I didn't save your life because I thought I would benefit from it. I'm not a mercenary in all aspects."

"Then...why?" she asked softly, forcing herself to look into his eyes.

"Saving your life is its own reward," he said. It was a bit evasive, but well meant. Just looking into his warm, brown eyes (which she had at one time thought cold and piercing) and being this close to him made her feel daring. She remembered the time she had kissed Jango on the cheek after the incident with the idol on Coruscant, and wondered if she'd dare to do it again. She had just made up her mind to do so when Jango's doorbell rang. Zam let go of his hand, which she had been holding onto the whole time, and he walked over to the door to answer it. A tall chagrian stood at the door with a large, forced smile on his face.

"Ah, Jango Fett!" it said.

"Yes?" Jango asked, on his guard.

"I've come from Coruscant to interest you in a bounty."

"Come in," said Jango, standing to the side to allow the stranger to enter. The chagrian walked in, then stopped when he caught sight of Zam.

"Who's this?" he asked. Jango shut the door and walked over beside her.

"Zam Wesell, a frequent partner of mine."

"I see."

The suspicious look the chagrian gave her was not unnoticed, but Zam chose to ignore it.

"I am Karsun Neepto. I work for Ruceba Alhd, a local business man on Coruscant. He has asked me to personally invite you to his apartment to discuss a bounty he would like you to pursue. Do you agree? It will be well worth your time."

Jango looked thoughtful. He rubbed his chin before looking over at Zam.

"You're not thinking of going without me," she said, crossing her arms. To her surprise, Jango seemed resigned to the idea.

"Will it be all right if my partner comes with me?" he asked. Neepto looked unsure, but didn't want to risk loosing Fett's interest, or his head from Alhd.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Right. We'll follow you."

The chagrian bowed and left to his ship. Boba's head peeked out before he ran over to Jango.

"Who was that dad?"

Jango kneeled down and smiled. "A client. Zam and I are going to Coruscant for another job."

"But you just got back," he said sadly. Zam saw Jango's eyes grow soft, before he embraced his son.

"I won't be gone long. Be good for the Kaminoans."

Boba nodded, and Jango stood and retrieved his armor. Once he and Zam were ready, they headed to Slave I.

"Ready, Neepto?" Jango asked through the communicator.

"Yes, of course."

Both ships took off from the platform and shot off into space.

* * *

"He's this way," Neepto said, motioning to the door. They had arrived on Corsucant, and were standing inside the illustrious apartment complex. 

"Right." Jango walked in the doorway, with Zam close behind, and Neepto bringing up the rear.

"Ah, Jango Fett! I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation!" said Ruceba Alhd, a humanoid with a round, bald head, slightly orange skin, and trim white beard. Jango nodded and took a seat at the table, with Zam sitting on his right. Neepto remained at the door. Alhd's servants offered food and drink, but Jango knew better than to take things from an unreliable source.

"So what's this job?" Jango inquired. Alhd took a sip from his drink, then thumped on the table.

"I'm being threatened by a business competitor here on Corucant. He's hired a large group of thugs, who are not only halting my production, but also putting out illegal contraband. I've put a 600,000 credit bounty on the leader of the company. That's where you come in."

"I see. Where will I find him?" said Jango. Alhd pulled out a hollogram and pointed.

"In a warehouse past the entertainment district."

"Right, I'll get on that."

"I look forward to seeing your results," said Alhd as Jango and Zam exited the room.

* * *

"This it?" asked Zam as they staked out the warehouse. 

"If our clients sources are correct," said Jango. Seeing no activity, he crept from behind the crates where they were hiding over to the wall. Spying a grate in the wall, he activated his cutting laser on his gauntlet.

"That's convenient," said Zam as Jango slid the grate to the side.

"Be careful," he warned as he disappeared inside. Zam put her veil on, then followed him inside. After crawling through a complex system of vents, they came to one overlooking the main area of the warehouse. Jango nodded to Zam, then kicked through and landed on the ground, dual laser pistols at the ready. But after a quick scan, he realized that the warehouse was empty. Zam dropped down beside him, pulling out her own blaster.

"It's abandoned..." she said. Beneath his helmet, Jango's eyes narrowed.

"Yes..."

"Do you think they got wind of our coming here?" she asked. Jango tensed up, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"No, no sign of any recent activity. We've been set up."

"Clever, Fett. But, a little too late."

Lights suddenly flashed on, and close to a hundred thugs rushed in, blasters poised to fire. Neepto stood, grinning wickedly.

"What's this all about?" Zam asked, pulling her veil off angrily. Neepto laughed.

"The bounty was a hoax. We needed an excuse to get Fett here for something else, which he wouldn't have agreed to under normal circumstances."

"And what makes you think that's changed?" asked Jango. He was worried for Zam, but he thought with his jet pack he could get the two of them out relatively unharmed. Neepto smirked and fished in his pocket for something. He pulled out a small communicator, and flipped it open. Jango's eyes widened and his fists clenched together as he saw Boba in their apartment with a thug holding a gun to his head.

"If you don't cooperate, we tell him to shoot the boy. Hmm, but we only need one hostage..."

Zam blinked when she realized they were talking about her.

"So, who's it gonna be, Fett? The kid, or the pretty girl?" asked Neepto. Zam's breath hitched in her throat. They were asking him to choose between her and Boba? Jango pulled his helmet off, and Zam immediately saw the troubled look on his face. She wasn't the most thoughtful person, but she couldn't let Boba get killed in her place. She turned to Jango, and their eyes met.

"Jango...I-"

She was cut off as Jango suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes flew open in shock, before slowly batting shut. Jango held her tightly around the waist while he kissed her softly but firmly. Zam's arms drifted up around his neck, before his tongue glided across he lips. Her lips parted in shock, and his tongue invaded her mouth.

_"Jango...I've been wanting this for so long..."_

She didn't understand why he was doing this now, but she decided she didn't care. She pressed up against him and deepened the kiss, when suddenly she felt a sharp prick in her neck. Her body immediately felt weak, and she released herself from Jango's hold. Her hand drifted up to her neck and her fingers brushed across a dart.

_"Jango...how could you..."_

She looked into his eyes, full of regret, before her body completely gave out. Jango caught her body before it hit the ground, and slowly placed her down.

"Check her," Neepto ordered. One of the thugs gingerely inched forward, cautiously watching Jango, who stood with his eyes closed and hands clenched, and put his hand to her neck.

"No pulse," he reported, before scurrying back. Neepto folded his arms and looked surprised.

"Well, that was unexpected. Now, if your done with that little passionate scene, it's time we moved along."

He motioned, and some of the thugs ran forward to retrieve Zam's body.

"Leave her!" Jango ordered sharply. The thugs stopped short, and looked from Fett to Neepto. Jango's eyes were glaring right into Neepto's, and were fiery and full of hate. He could see Neepto falter, before assuming an imposing look for his thugs.

"Leave her. She's of no use to use anyway."

The thugs nodded and happily used the opportunity to get themselves as far away from Jango as possible. Jango silently retrieved his helmet and placed it back on his head, before following Neepto and the thugs out. He looked back at Zam's fallen form.

_"Zam...I hope if I ever see you again, you can forgive me..."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww how sad! But please, don't be turned off by this shocking turn of events! Give me the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure you will be pleased in the end. Review and let me know how you liked it! 8D 


	6. Consequences

**Chapter 6: Consequences****

* * *

**Jango followed Neepto and the rest of Alhd's thugs out of the warehouse, this time avoiding the entertainment district. This time they had a transport waiting to take them to where Jango could only guess. 

_"Zam..."_

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd take the kid over your partner. She was a nice catch. Too bad."

In an instant, Neepto found Jango's fist tightly clutching his throat. The thugs immediately aimed their guns at him.

"I swear this Neepto. The next time we meet, I'm going to kill you," he hissed, throwing Neepto back against the wall. Neepto silently creeped into a corner away from Jango. The guards finally lowered their guns as Jango resigned himself to a seat. Needless to say, Neepto was rather silent after that.

* * *

"Ugh..wh-what happened?"

The view of the warehouse ceiling slowly became more clear. Zam felt her neck, and her fingers brushed up against the dart. She pulled it out, then winced at the sharp pain. Then the memories of what had happened suddenly flooded back.

"Jango...he kissed me."

_"Yeah, then stabbed you in the neck with a dart."_

"But, that ended up saving me. They would have killed me otherwise..."

Her eyes suddenly widened, and she forced herself off the floor.

"I have to help Jango!"

She ran a few paces before stopping.

"But he's helpless to do anything as long as they have Boba..."

She suddenly made up her mind, and ran for the exit of the warehouse.

* * *

"We're here," one of the thugs, a Rodian, announced. The door opened and Jango was forced out of the transport. As he was walking out, an image popped up in the corner of his helmet.

"Slave I...I guess Zam's up."

He watched the image of Slave I lifting off the platform. It flew out of the planet's atmosphere before jumping to hyperspeed. He felt an ache of disappointment as she flew away.

_"No surprise that she'd want to leave. After what I did..."_

"Well, here he is."

Jango's head snapped up as he realized that they were standing on a platform high above the city, somewhere near the Senate chamber. Alhd was eyeing him wickedly and assuming an air of authority.

"So, I assume you accepted our...conditions?" he said mockingly. Jango ground his fists, but used all his willpower to remain calm and not leap at the man.

"What is it you want?" said Jango coldly. Alhd smiled and paced slowly past Jango.

"I want to be on top of the Republic. To do that, I've concocted a plan. Part of that involves taking control of the Senate. And that's where you come in. I need to you to remove Chancellor Palpatine from office. "

"And how am I supposed to remove Palpatine from office? I'm not exactly a government official, if you hadn't noticed," Jango replied stonily.

Alhd stopped pacing and leaned forward. "You're going to kill him."

* * *

Zam dodged an asteroid as she piloted Slave I toward Kamino. Her eyes darted away from the screen and she turned on the communicator.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Jango Fett?"

"Lama Su? This is Zam Wesell."

"Ah, Zam. Are you and Jango returning from your trip? A strange man is inside Jango's apartment."

"Listen, Jango is being held captive because that man is using Boba as a hostage. Is there any way I can get in without landing on the usual platform? He'll probably notice if I do."

"I see. Yes, we have a special one for emergencies. Follow these coordinates."

Zam scanned the information before directing Slave I into the rainy atmosphere.

* * *

Boba clutched his stuffed Bantha toy (a tribute to Manifest Destiny 8D) as he watched the stranger in their house. He was rummaging through the refrigerator and noisily cursing to himself. Boba sighed as he wondered where Zam and his dad where. He looked out the window and wimpered, causing the man to stop raiding the fridge and look at him.

"What is it, brat? No ones coming for you, so you might as well stop with your wimpering. I'd be worrying about myself if I were you. Once we have no more use for your dad, then...we'll have no more use for you."

He put on an evil leer, causing Boba to sink back further into the sofa. Content with having frightened the poor child, the scruffy thug went back to his rummaging.

* * *

Zam creaped around the corner as she eyed the door to Jango's apartment. So far, so good. She turned and opened the door to the control room. She knew Jango had modified his door so that the Kaminoans couldn't just barge in, but he had to have taken some precautionary in case of this sort of thing. She hit the wall behind her with her hand in frustration. She sighed and looked up, when her eyes drifted across the air vent.

"That just might work..."

* * *

Boba heard a slight scraping sound from above him somewhere. His drifted around till they landed on the air vent. He squinted until he could see Zam inside. His face lit up, but he instantly went back to how he looked a moment before.

_"Zam's here to save me! But...where's dad?"_

Zam was relieved that the man was more interested in the contents of Jango's fridge than Boba. She gripped her blaster and motioned to Boba to close his eyes. He nodded and did so. Zam kicked open the grate, and the man whirled about, cursing and fumbling for his blaster. Zam shot him before he could reach it, and Boba winced as he heard the man's last gurgles of pain and a thud. Zam sighed and dragged the man out before walking over to Boba, who was still covering his eyes.

"It's okay, Boba."

Boba opened his eyes and smiled at Zam. He leaped from his seat and hugged her tightly.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently. He nodded before looking all around.

"Zam, where's dad?" he asked. Zam eyes lowered, and Boba was gripped with fear.

"Is he okay?"

Zam caught the distress in his voice, and looked up with a smile. "He's all right, Boba. I'm going to go get him now, and then we'll both come back, okay?"

"Okay."

Zam stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to get Taun We to look after you, okay? I-we'll be back soon."

Boba held his toy bantha tight as Zam ran from the room. He sat back and waited for Taun We, all the while wondering how his dad was.

* * *

Assassinate the chancellor?

"And then I'll have you take out the rest of the Senate."

Jango eyed Alhd steadily.

"You're insane."

Alhd laughed. "I assure you I'm not. My plan is full-proof. But, if you'd rather not, you can go on your way. I'll just need to make a little call to someone..."

Jango clenched his fists and brushed past Alhd. "I'll do it. But if anything happens to my son, you can be sure that I'll come after you, and nothing will stop me."

Alhd's face actually looked afraid for a moment, but he smoothed it away.

"It wouldn't do you well to keep us waiting."

Jango turned away and pulled out his twin Westars. With a sigh, he turned in the direction of the Senate building.

_"There's no other option..."_

"Jango!"

Jango wasn't sure he believed it, but he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Jango, Boba is safe! I took out the kidnapper!" she called as she ran toward him, only to duck behind some crates as the thugs opened fire.

"Zam..."

Alhd's eyes widened and he turned on the communicator, only to find it positioned across from the dead thug. He turned and saw Jango aiming right at him.

"Oh, sh-"

He fell to the ground, with a blast right between his eyes. His men took one look at that and panicked. They ran for cover while shooting wildly at Jango. Jango took off with his jet pack and started mowing them down. Zam jumped from behind the crate and blasted a thug from behind Jango. She smiled with satisfaction before she heard someone creep up behind her. She blasted him, and he collapsed to the ground in front of her. His hand opened up, and a thermal detonator fell out.

"Damn..."

Zam was sure she was going to be blown to pieces when she felt a cable wrap around her waist and pull her into the air. She was pulled into Jango's arms, when she suddenly heard the explosion go off. She shuddered to think how that would have been her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as they slowly descended.

"Yeah," she answered shakily.

"Good."

She suddenly felt his arms pull her against him tightly and his lips press against hers again.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hehe end on a fluffy note. 8D Good chapter? Hope so. Next chapter will be ultra fluffy! Wrapping things up now. I am tempted with doing a sequel, following the Attack of the Clones storyline, with slight but believable changes. Let me know what you think! 


	7. A Declaration of Love

**Chapter 7: A Declaration of Love****

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** Well, I'm glad you all want a sequel! 8D I might even do a prequel (of when they met into Star Wars Bounty Hunter). In response to your question, sorastwin, it will take place during Episode 2 and follow Jango's storyline. Of course, I'm hesitant about Episode 2 fics too because of...Jango's fate. sniff. But this remake might just...change a few things hehe. But in a very subtle, believeable manner. It might even leave you saying, "Hmm, I wonder if that did happen?" Haha anyway, I considered what you said, Keeper-of-the-Cheese, and I slightly edited the chapter. Let me know if it's more believable. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Zam was still in shock, even though he had already kissed her before. But this time, it was more gentle, more...loving...She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Their lips continued to move together, each movement sending chills down their spines and a rush through their veins. Jango nipped on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Zam parted her lips as Jango's tongue slid into her mouth. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth, and then it licked her tongue playfully. Their tongues battled for dominance until Jango eventually won and continued his exploration. Their kiss continued, until their lungs begged for air. Zam broke the kiss while panting, hesitantly looking into Jango's eyes. He still heard her close, and whispered huskily to her. 

"I've been wanting to hold you like this for a while."

Zam loved the feeling of his voice rumbling in his chest.

"So I have I."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled slyly.

"I could tell."

She blushed, then realized he was bending his head forward for another kiss. She leaned forward and felt everything inside her jump at that electric moment when their lips touched. They continued to kiss passionetly until they once again parted for air.

"What, no dart to the neck this time?" she asked with a smirk. She noticed Jango's eyes suddenly turn soft.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was the only way I could think of to make sure that no one was killed."

"I understand," she said, before giving him a peck on the lips. "Come on, we'd better get back to Boba."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her wrist. "There's something else."

She turned and looked at the man she'd been captivated by since she met him.

"Yes?"

"Zam, I love you."

Zam stood stock still, as if she had just been shot. This took her more by surprise than even the kiss. Jango...loved her?

"Jango..."

As if sensing rejection, Jango turned to walk away.

"I love you too, Jango."

Jango stopped, then turned to look at her.

"You do?" he asked softly.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you."

Zam walked forward and laid her head head on Jango's chest, and closed her eyes. Jango wrapped his arms around her and knelt his head down and rested it on hers.

"I'll always love you, Jango. That much I promise you."

Zam knew things wouldn't be easy for them. Life was never easy for a bounty hunter. But she knew she loved Jango, and that meant she would do anything to be with him.

* * *

Boba looked at Bandy, as if he would provide some advice on what he should do. Zam looked worried before she left, and she seemed hesitant to say anything about his dad. Boba sighed and looked back at Bandy. Bandy tilted his head thoughtfully, then fell off the couch completely. Boba scooped it up and squeezed it in a tight hug. He didn't want to cry, but he was afraid he might not see his dad or Zam again. 

_"No, my dad is the best in the galaxy! Nothing can stop him! He's my hero!"_

Suddenly the door chimed, and Taun We answered it.

"Taun We, thank you for looking after Boba."

Boba knew that voice. He ran to the front door and threw himself into his dad's arms. Jango embraced his son, and didn't scold when his son began to cry. They had all been through so much, and he was just happy to be with his son and the woman he loved.

Taun We excused herself, and Zam stepped inside. Boba finally let go of Jango and gave Zam a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are back! I knew you wouldn't lose to those guys, dad!"

Jango smiled at his son, and Zam leaned against him. Boba titled his head, as if something had suddenly fit together. He grinned and said, "Zam, are you going to be staying with us?"

Zam looked surprised. How was this kid that sharp? Then again, and here she looked at Jango's with a soft smile, he was his father's son.

"I think I will, Boba."

Boba nodded and ran to back to the living room to grab Bandy. Jango turned and gave Zam a gentle kiss.

"I insist."

Boba came back, and the three headed to the living room together. Jango couldn't help but smile, with his beloved son and lover close by. Yes, he was a Mandalorian, and family meant everything.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, sweet ending! 8) I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to all of you, my fantastic reviewers. I think I'm going to do the prequel first, the finish up with the sequel. I'll try to get that first chapter up tomorrow. Make sure you look for that! Until then, I love you guys! 8D 


End file.
